Destined Friendship
by Flowerstar
Summary: A short story about Count Blumiere from Super Paper Mario and Lumière from Disney's Beauty and the Beast meeting each other at the Beast's castle. They become pals, despite that their names are similar and a warm friendship bloomed between them.


I don't own Count/Lord Blumiere, his appearance, Tribe of Darkness and Lady Timpani belongs to Nintendo/Intelligent Systems. Lumière, Belle, Beast, the Beast's castle, the rooms, corridors etc and Prince Adam are properties of Disney.

I decided to do a short story about Blumiere from _Super Paper Mario _and the character, Lumière, from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_ 'cause both of their names sound very similar and they have a few things in common like for example, they both have a girl who they loved and cherished. I'm not a fan of Lumière but I am a fan of the Count. I'm sure nobody has ever thought of that kind of idea, but this is going to be my first friendship fan fiction even though it's a crossover between _Super Paper Mario _and _Beauty and the Beast_. Please enjoy the first chapter.

**Important Note: **Lumière will be in his candelabrum form instead of being human 'cause he wasn't in the other _Beauty and the Beast _films, after the first one. The other characters won't be in this story, only Blumiere and Lumière will star in this. Just keep in mind that the count won't be speaking in fluent French just like in one of my old stories, "_Can't Speak French_".

* * *

Destined Friendship

**Chapter 1: Meet, Greet and Conversation**

The candlestick stood still on a brown, wooden table near the front door in the foyer of the castle; the lights were turned on brightly and were shimmering with vivid golden brightness. It's been a while since the last time he's been dusted to perfection and tidiness. The servants were busy in other rooms of the large fortress while Belle and the Beast were outside, having a romantic stroll around the castle grounds. He was very bored, standing there like a statue. However, the flames were burning brilliantly and were lit for several hours. Suddenly, the massive door creaks open which got the maître d''s attention. He turned to the doorway to see who came in.

A tall man wearing a tall top white hat on his head with matching white gloves, a white flowing cape with red inside it and a red collar with a gold lining around it and a white, formal suit with white, silky long sleeves and golden small buttons on the suit. A ruby spherical broach with gold around it was placed below the collar of the cape. He also has a circular, glossy small monocle over his right eye. His eyes were blue and his hair was black but pretty short. A fringe could be seen, coming out of his hat. His face was dark blue and very dim. His skin colour has the same colour like his ears that were slightly larger as well as his hands, legs and other parts of his body. He held the same sapphire, diamond shaped staff in his left gloved hand.

He stepped on the floor of the lobby after pushing the door wide open and paced along the surface. His eyes were wondering about, gazing at the wondrous things that he never saw in his life. He held onto his staff with a gloved hand as a walking stick and went forward gradually. However, he was unaware of a certain servant staring at him.

"Another man must have lost his way in the woods." The head-servant muttered, barely.

The top-hatted man stopped dead in his tracks when he instantly heard a voice within the hall. He turned round in confusion, trying to find the person who spoke.

"I'm right behind you!" The same voice shouted.

The caped male looked all over the vast room for the mysterious stranger. "Hmm? Where are you whoever you are?"

"On this table, _monsieur_!"

The formal-wearing guy moved onward to the furniture and crouched down to the similar level as the talking candelabrum.

"Are you the one who's been talking to me all this time?" The blue-skinned bloke asked, cocking an eyebrow in bewilderment at the magical object.

The item simply nodded in response.

"Oh my… this is really peculiar having a conversation with a candlestick that can talk." The well-groomed fellow chuckled with amusement. He stood tall and bowed towards the head-servant in a polite manner as he tipped his white hat and smiled. "My apologies, I haven't yet introduced myself. My name is Blumiere… uh, Count Blumiere, I mean. And you are…?"

"Lumière. I'm the head-servant of the castle and the maître d'. I assume that you're here for a place to stay, is that correct sir?" The flaming candelabra greeted with a welcoming grin.

"Yes, actually I just came here to stay for a while. I mustn't keep my lady waiting since she's at home. I'm not quite sure why I've arrived here in the first place."

"Perhaps you might need a tour of the castle?"

The count put a finger under his chin and pondered carefully whether to have one or not. He had a musing expression on his face and he was having a hard time to decide. "Hmm… I don't know… by the time I return home, it will be awfully late and my wife will be fretful about me. I'll think this over and I'll tell you if I want a tour or not."

"Very well, I'll wait patiently for your decision, _monsieur_." Lumière replied.

He remained there like a pillar, awaiting the decision from his newfound friend for a couple of minutes and seconds. Finally, Blumiere nodded which shows he's going to stay behind until he's ready to leave. The castle servant beamed with delight, he was eager to start another discussion and desired to know more about his pal.

"Shall we get started then?" He enquired.

The staff-wielding spell-caster coughed into his clenched fist to clear his throat and responded courteously with a smirk. "Yes, of course."

"Please follow me, my good fellow."

They travelled down the entrance hall, taking a glimpse of a variety of posh furniture and anything that can be seen lying around such as chandeliers and solid, stiff pillars. They just met and they haven't chatted to each other after the introduction for a little while. They don't know what to say and occasionally, they open their mouths to speak but abruptly closed them because they don't know how to begin one more chat. They even look intently face-to-face sometimes in silence.

"Ahem… So, have you been thinking that our names sound pretty similar for the past few minutes ever since we encountered?" Lumière queried, interested about the comparison between their names and breaking the awkward quietness.

"That's ridiculous! Our names aren't alike, they're different and I'm certain that there's no similarity about them." Blumiere argued, shaking his head repeatedly.

"You're incorrect, _mon ami_. If you remove the letter 'B' from your name, it becomes my name and yours seems to be French. Do you understand now?"

"I've never thought about that but this can't be true. What makes you so sure that my name might be French?"

"Try speaking your name slowly or rather pronounce it."

"Bloom-me-air. That's how I say it but I still don't get why my name could be in that language."

"Your name could be a combination of two words, 'bloom' and 'lumière', which is French for 'light' and it's my name. However, that's my assumption. So it's official, your name is in _Français_."

"No, no, you've got it all wrong. This is getting nowhere, can we please change the subject?"

"But of course, count. Therefore, I'm correct about—"

"I really don't want to start an argument with you, Lumière. I'm not in the mood to quarrel over a pointless, insignificant discussion about my name."

"All right then… as you wish. Oops-a-daisy! I'm terribly sorry but I almost forgotten the reason why you're staying here! This is the foyer of my master's home." The blazing candlelight said. He points towards the stairway that leads to both paths that goes to several rooms, corridors and chambers. They were standing facing each other below the flight of steps. "As you head up the staircase, there are two ways that goes to many rooms, halls and so on. Just don't visit the West Wing, it's forbidden like the master said."

"I suppose everyone isn't allowed to go there, not even you. I wouldn't want to get in trouble with your master." The monocle-wearing guy frowned, imagining the kind of punishment he'll get if he did took a glance inside the West Wing.

"_Oui_, all the servants and any visitor who enters the castle cannot see that proscribed room. The ground floor has countless pathways that lead to absolutely anywhere, including the kitchen and the ballroom. These are a few of the areas in this building. By the way, there is a question that I've been meaning to ask you."

"What would like to ask me?"

"Just out of curiosity, can you fluent in French?"

Blumiere nervously pulled his collar and gulped, he wasn't comfortable with answering the question that was given to him. He uneasily adjusted his monocle to make sure it was in the right position and he moved the brim of his top hat left and right to ensure that it's in the correct place. He covered his mouth with a gloved hand and an awkward loud, hacking cough was let loose from his lips. The sound of the cough was so noisy and unpleasant that it echoed in the atrium.

"Um… I-I c-c-can't s-s-speak…" He stammered.

His brand-new chum simply gave the count an intent look, waiting for his response. The servant was so excited for the rejoinder that he egged him on. "You can't speak what?"

"I can't speak… French…" The ex-member of the Tribe of Darkness mumbled, he bent down his head being ashamed of himself.

"_Sacré bleu_! _C'est impossible_! This cannot be! I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're not fluent in _Français_, are you?" Lumière yelled in astonishment, that tone of voice made his recent buddy gawp at him in sadness.

"No, I'm really not fluent in your language."

"That's a pity, my count. It's the language of _amour_ and if you knew it, you'll be able to smooth-talk your _chéri_. I assure you that she will swoon for _vous_."

"Excuse me? I don't understand what you're saying. Can you please repeat some of your French words in English?"

"What I meant is that French is the language of love. You'll be able to sweet-talk your lover if you can speak it. I promise you that she will faint once she hears your charming voice."

"Really? Are you positively sure about this?"

"_Oui_, I've tried charming my _mademoiselle__s_ more than once. Believe me, they fell for me within an instant."

"You must be a ladies man for an object that has the ability to talk."

"Ah… I'll take it as a compliment from you. You're one as well, I can tell by the way you're clothed in."

The former villain looked in every direction at his outfit and blushed a little after hearing the nice remark. He laughed to himself noiselessly and nudged the Beast's servant in the golden body, playfully. "Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend. Keep saying that and you'll be making even more companions in the future."

The illumining male cringed a teeny bit after the sudden thump and grinned feebly. "Are there any rooms you would like to see besides here?"

"Yes, do you have a library?"

"_Oui_, it's filled with cascades of books about any subject there is. Perhaps if you'd like, I can teach you the foreign language there."

"No thank you, you don't need to educate me about the French language. Can we head over to the library?"

"_Trés__ bien_, let's proceed to our destination, hmm?"

The pair of pals went up the set of steps; Blumiere was holding onto the banister and hanged on to his staff that he used as a walking stick while the courteous candlestick was jumping upwards on each step, which was his way of travelling due to the fact that he has no legs. They took a break at the top of the stairs and resumed their gossip. They stand still in front of each other, expressing themselves and being talkative. It looked as if they were discussing for innumerable hours.

"Lumière, do you have a back story of your past? I've been wondering about it since I've got here."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'll tell you the tale of how I ended up looking like this. I was once a human being and I was one of the many servants of my master, Prince Adam. I was completely opposite to him, being very kind to any visitors who come here to stay. You're not going to believe this but the prince was transformed into a horrendous Beast by the Enchantress as punishment for not allowing her to stay for the night and the servants were changed into living objects. _Moi_, however, was turned into a candelabrum. The castle became dark, dreary and bleak as the years go by. Now that I told you my story, what is yours?"

"Mine is extremely long but I'll try my best to tell you… but not here. I'll explain what happened in my life at your library, is this all right with you?"

"Please do, _mon comte_. I'd be delighted to hear it."

"I hope my darling isn't fretting about me, she tends to more often whenever I'm absent from home."

"Don't worry your little white hat about her, she'll be fine. Without doubt, she'll be waiting patiently for your return."

The concerned count holds his hat over his face to cover it, as soon as he heard the assuring comment and muttered under his breath. "I certainly hope so. Please be okay… dearest Timpani."

* * *

I decided to end chapter one right here 'cause I think I've never finished a chapter, oneshot, short story, fan fiction or songfic like this. I was thinking of perhaps doing a front cover or poster of this new fanfic when I'm not busy with homework or doing my hobbies. There are some references from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast _and one of my past song fanfictions, "_Can't Speak French_", somewhere in this so read carefully and look out for them. I'd say this idea is rather original, don'tcha think? I haven't seen _Beauty and the Beast _for ages but I have the sudden urge of wanting to watch it again. I always desired to do a parody of the film but I've been having trouble of picking which character to be which one from the movie and picking which city or town as the village. I normally don't type up a parody, that's more like my friends's thing, not mine. So I chose to do this, for now. When I sorted out the cast and choosing the area of my choice, I'll consider doing the fanfiction. So… make sure you read and review everyone! If you love this spankin' new story, remember to fav this!


End file.
